Adventures of a TDT!
by Contestshipping Pro
Summary: Drios and Caleb Ketchum, along with Sapphire Nowell, are on their quest to be the very best. But when secrets are revealed behind all of them, some they didn't even know existed, what will stand in their way of their ultimate goal? Set in the Zecto Region (my own), starring Fantashipping, and (later) Thirdlettershipping!
1. Chapter 1

**So hey everyone! As you know, I recently deleted my old version of this, so now I've revamped it! I went back to my VERY FIRST storyline so you don't get confused between this story and Star-crossed. And, of course, the editors notes are still in there! Sorry I haven't been updating, everything's been very busy!**

**I do not own Pokémon, even though I wish I did. All Pokémon trademarks belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Some characters are mine and "copyrighted" by me. Also I better give .com some credit for some things I put in here. Big fan!**

**These characters are purely fictional. Any resemblances to people living or dead are probably co-incidental, apart from Caleb who is my best friend in real life. If you are like these people, then lucky you. Thanks to my friends on Instagram, Kim, Tina, Seth and more. Also thanks to the real Caleb! Really appreciate it! Drios is of course based of myself, and Sapphire-Drios is a re-take of the shipping my friend and I made (Fantashipping). Find me on Instagram: the_doctor_of_sinnoh or coordiantor_drew because you must always have self-promotion!**

Let's get started! Looks like we'll be….

Episode 1: Starting off with a Blast!

CRASH! "Watch where you're going!" the person I knocked over yelled. "SORRY! I'm getting my first Pokemon today!" I called back. His face cleared as he smiled. "Oh, ok then! Have a good adventure!" I finally got to the top of the hill where Professor Fern lived. I burst through the door. "Hey Professor! Am I late?" I puffed. Prof. Fern looked around. "No, the other trainers won't be here for a few more minutes!" he replied with a laugh I collapsed to the ground. "Aw man!" I groaned. "It's ok, maybe you can find something to do while you wait!" he said to me. I jumped back up. "Hey, that's a great idea! Thanks Prof!" I replied energetically. I walked over to my little working table where my latest invention was. I had a knack for machinery and technology, and I was inventing a Pokeball ejecting system that you could put on your arm. I sat down and started screwing some screws into the final part. "There! I think it's ready!" I cried. I leapt up and put it on my arm.

I flexed my wrist back as the system engaged. "Brilliant! It works!" Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Drios. Drios Ketchum. I know, it's a weird name, but I like it! You might know my father, Ash. Yep! He's my dad! I've got a little sister called Ivy who is 7 and my little brother, Caleb, who is a year younger than me! His dad is the famous Ash Ketchum! I'm 14, but I've been too busy to start on my adventure! Caleb is 13, so he's ready too! There's also this really pretty girl who lives near us called Sapphire. Yep, she's Sapphire's daughter! She's 14 too, so she'll be getting her first Pokémon today as well! Actually, they should be here any secon-

"HEEEEEEY Drios!" yelled Caleb as he came through the door. I put my invention aside as we did our ridiculously complicated secret handshake. Then Sapphire walked in and my heart started pounding….I mean WHA? I didn't say anything…err anyway she had an Eevee next to her. "Hey Drios!" she called. "Um hey Sapphire! I see you've got your Pokémon!" I replied. "Oh yeah, I've had Eevee for a few years now!" she said. Prof. Fern spoke up. "Well, it looks like you don't need a starter! Now Chase, Caleb and Ace should be here any minute….." he murmured. As soon as he said so, three boys came rushing through the doors. One had green hair (Chase) (EN: In no relation to Drew btw), one had yellow hair (Cooper) and the last had snow-white hair (Ace). Chase spoke up first. "Hi! I'm Chase! And I'm here for only one Pokémon, Treeko!" Professor Fern handed him a green Pokeball. "Here you go!" Fern said. "Alright! Go Treeko!" Chase called. A bipedal green Tree Gecko Pokémon burst out of the ball. "Hey look Chase! Treeko is the same colour as your hair!" Cooper laughed as Chase blushed and turned away.

I didn't want to miss out so I stood up next. "I would like Mudkip please!" I asked. I received a blue Pokeball from the Professor. "Mudkip, go!" I shouted. A blue Mud Fish Pokémon burst out. "MudKIP!" it said happily. It looked up at me and we both smiled. (EN: Water Kitties! =(^_^)=) "Daww it's so cute!" Sapphire cried. "Hah! Look Ace, I chose the best one!" I taunted. Ace and I were rivals, because he was the son of Ritchie (I HATE Ritchie!). Caleb stood up next. "I would like Torchic!" he said/asked/commanded. He got an orange/yellow Chick Fire Pokémon. Cooper and Ace both suddenly realized that neither of them had received a Pokémon. Ace stayed calm. "I already have my Pokémon. Go, Snorut!" he cried. Snorut came out of the totally white Pokeball. Cooper also told us he had an Electrike, but refused to show us. "I hope you all enjoy your adventures to come! Goodbye now!" Fern called after us. END!


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo hoo! Next episode! I've got these all written down in my notebook :3 And I've already written down the final battles between Ace and Drios! I was bored, k?**

**There will be surprises, events, you could say that there will be some….**

Episode 2! Dimensions Revealed!

Caleb, Sapphire and I were walking down a road at about lunchtime. All of our stomachs growled at the same time, so we decided to sit down and have lunch. A small device slipped out of my pocket as we sat down. It sort of looked like a Poketch. "What's that?" Sapphire asked. "Ehehe…..nothing" I quickly swiped it up and put it back in my pocket. 'TELLLLL UUUUSSSSS!" Caleb the demon from hell screamed at me. "Whoa-oh, calm down there buddy, I'll show you." I grumbled as I got it back out of my pocket. "This, my friends, is a Trans-Dimensional Accessory or TDA for short. I have been trying for a long time to be able to communicate with other dimensions. SO far this is a success. I managed to communicate and travel to a dimension I call the "Earth Dimension" due to their planet being called Earth. Their land is strange, Pokémon only exist in games, books, cards and anime. I went there for a while to have a couple of conferences with the leading heads of technology there. That is where I really learnt most of my skills in mechanics and Pokémon. I actually played many games and card tournaments. (EN: You could say that he's a real *puts on shades* Pokémon Master)

Of course, I got a Q&A session. It went Caleb, Sapphire, Caleb, Sapphire, etc. "What's your best Pokémon?" Uhh… either my Latios or Rayquaza. "What was your first thought when you got there?" I did it. "Am I in the anime?" *sigh* no. "Am I in the anime?" No, but your mother is. "How many games are there?" Umm… a lot. Well over 20. "How many cards do you have?" Well over 200. (EN: I really do :3) "Do you lots of games?" *sarcastic glare and tone* NAH. "DO you have your stuff with you?" Oh god….yes. Yes I do. With that last question's answer, they begged me to get my stuff out. I eventually gave in and pulled out my ENTIRE collection of cards and games. "Isn't that a bit heavy?" Sapphire asked. "I invented a machine that lets you cross dimensions. You wouldn't have thought I would've made something that make my backpack lighter?" I asked in return. Sapphire grinned sheepishly as she started to play with my 3DS. Caleb looked at my (EN: extremely vast collection of) cards, but eventually got bored, so I gave him my DS Lite to play with and he started playing Black 2 (EN: which IRL I had named my rival Caleb :3). I suggested for them to switch consoles so Sapphire could play Emerald. I watched Sapphire play my barely started save file and leap into the air with surprise when she saw her name, herself in the game. She called Caleb over. "Caleb lookatthislookatthislookatthisLOOK AT THIS!" she yelled excitedly. Caleb was also surprised. We packed up all my stuff and started walking again. I pulled some chocolate bars out of my bag for us to eat while walking.

We had just set up camp, ready to have lunch before continuing onto Violet City, the closest city with a Gym and Contest Hall. "The food is ready! Come and get i-" I started, when two Pokémon, a Duskull and Shuppet, came in and lifted it all up with their psychic powers. "Hey! That's our food!" Caleb cried. "Hehehe! Prepare for trouble!" a male voice cried out. "Make it double!" a female voice cried out. "Team Rocket?" Sapphire asked quizzically. A blond-haired man and a purple-haired woman (about 20) burst out of the trees. "We are…no! The motto first!" the woman started. "All the power in the land!" the man cried. "Bringing destruction wherever we stand!" the woman continued. "Creating chaos wherever we go!" "Don't try to defy us, just go with our flow!" "Number one, Alpha!" "Number two, Beta!" "Who are we? You may ask!" "We're Team Stargaze…" "And we're blasting fast!" They finished. "Team Stargaze?" Caleb asked. "We're an evil organization focused on capturing powerful Pokémon for our boss, Omega!" Alpha explained. "These twerps Pokémon don't look that great. Let's be off." Beta murmured to Alpha. Sapphire and I flared up at that snide comment. "OUR POKÉMON ARE GREAT!" we yelled. Suddenly…..

Another two Pokémon burst out behind Team Stargaze! "Gah, those Pokémon have been bothering us too much!" Alpha declared. The two Pokémon were Shroomish and Beldum. "What're Beldum doing around here?" I asked. "We invaded the power plant that was Beldum's home. Shroomish's too!" Alpha explained proudly. "That's nothing to be proud of" Caleb shouted bitterly. "I…..I sense something strange about these two Pokémon!" I sensed (EN: Lol). I was proved correct, as Beldum fired a Shadow Ball and Shroomish fired a SolarBeam. "That's incredible!" Caleb cried, amazed. The two villains took out Pokeballs. "Maybe these Pokémon are worth capturing after all!" Beta pondered. "You'll have to get through us first! Mudkip, Water Gun!" I commanded. "Torchic, Ember!" Caleb cried. "Eevee, Psybeam!" Sapphire called. "Shuppet, Faint Attack!" Beta shouted. "Duskull, Lick!" Alpha yelled. "Bel bel, dum!" Beldum cried as it used Take Down. "SHROOOMish!" Shroomish cried as it used Tackle. The attacks cancelled each other out, but the others hit Team Stargaze and sent them flying!

"Beldum!" Beldum cheered. "Shroomish shroo!" Shroomish celebrated. They walked/levitated over to us. "I think they're thanking us!" Sapphire translated. "Well we're glad we could help!" Say, why you're here, would you like to have lunch?" I asked them. They nodded happily as Caleb retrieved the human and Pokémon food alike and set it all up and we all started eating. "Woah Drios! I never knew you were such a great cook!" Sapphire exclaimed. I blushed. "Thanks!" I laughed. I walked over to our Pokémon. "Do you like it?" I asked them. They all seemed to like it, so I started to walk back to the others. However, Beldum sped after me and bumped me in the back. "What is it?" I asked. It started spinning around and bouncing up and down while saying its name over and over again. I tried to translate its strange actions. "You-you want to come with me?" I asked it for confirmation. It nodded (EN: with its eye?) as it gestured over to Caleb. I looked over to him and saw that he was talking to Shroomish. We made eye contact and nodded (epicly). "Sure!" I replied. So I threw a Pokeball and I caught it! "Allllllright! I caught a Beldum!" I cried as I held up the ball and struck a pose, as did Caleb.


End file.
